


Di mani bellissime e biscotti della fortuna

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Dicono che quando ti vengo a trovare, non ti fai massaggiare dal fisioterapista, dopo la partita.»«Sono davvero così bravo?»«Un presuntuoso, ecco cosa sei.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non conosco nessuno, è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione.
> 
> A Marti e Ness, perchè dopo ieri ci voleva. <3

Sdraiato sulla panca dello spogliatoio, Simone lottava contro la spossatezza che minacciava di sopraffarlo.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, si era deciso a riposare qualche minuto e l’unica cosa che non lo aveva fatto cadere in un sonno profondo davanti al resto della squadra era il pensiero che tra non molto avrebbe visto Ivan.  
Si sentì immediatamente in colpa per quella stanchezza che lo stava costringendo lì disteso, ma erano settimane che la squadra non si fermava un attimo, da quando erano cominciati quei maledetti playoff e l’amichevole di quel giorno era stata solo la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.  
Ringraziava solo di avere il giorno libero l’indomani.  
Un suono proveniente dal suo cellulare lo risvegliò da quell’intontimento e a tastoni lo cercò sul pavimento, senza trovarlo.  
«Oh, un messaggio del tuo principino!» sentì esclamare a Lanza, scatenando le risate degli altri ragazzi «Vediamo un po’ che ti scrive.»  
Simone saltò a sedere sulla panca, mentre vedeva con orrore Pippo che teneva in mano il suo cellulare, scorrendo col dito sullo schermo.  
«Ti aspetto nel parcheggio.» lesse ad alta voce, mentre Simone scattava verso di lui a denti stretti, per riprendersi il telefono. «Oh ma c’è dell’altro!»  
Ormai avevano ingaggiato una lotta al centro dello spogliatoio, tra gli sghignazzi dei compagni che incitavano Pippo a continuare a leggere.  
Simone, rosso di rabbia e d’imbarazzo, gli stava agganciato alla schiena, mentre con le braccia tentava di cingerlo ed afferrare il cellulare.  
«Non vedo l’ora di vederti,» esclamò Pippo, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il corpo di Simone e arginare i suoi attacchi, circondati dai gridolini spiritosi degli altri ragazzi «di baciarti e di toccare quel tuo bel-»  
«PIPPO!» Simone intrecciò una gamba fra le sue, facendoli caracollare a terra. «DAMMELO!»  
Appena tornò in piedi, col fiatone e gli occhi sbarrati, appurò che nella conversazione Whatsapp con Ivan si trovava solo il messaggio che diceva che lo stava attendendo fuori.  
Mordendosi le labbra, davanti all’espressione divertita di Lanza che lo guardava facendo spallucce, biascicò un “sei una merda, Pippo” all’indirizzo del compagno, suscitando suo malgrado un’altra sequela di risate.  
Si voltò e appallottolò la divisa lanciandola dentro al borsone, mettendoselo poi in spalla.  
«Gian, non te la prendere!»  
Lanza gli si avvicinò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Non è colpa mia, se hai la coscienza sporca!»  
Simone arrossì ancora di più sotto lo sguardo malizioso dell’amico.  
«Divertiti stasera!» gli urlò Pippo, mentre il palleggiatore attraversava in poche falcate la stanza e usciva, non prima di aver alzato il medio nella sua direzione.  
   
Tirò un respiro di sollievo, non appena avvistò la macchina di Ivan, fuori dal palazzetto.  
Aprì il bagagliaio dove ripose il borsone, per poi accomodarsi all’interno del veicolo.  
Automaticamente si sporse verso Ivan, baciandolo a fior di labbra e sorridendo sulla sua bocca, mentre l’irritazione e la fatica venivano relegate immediatamente in un angolo della sua mente.  
«Stanco?»  
Ivan lo studiò per un attimo, prima di accendere il motore e inserire la retromarcia.  
«Distrutto.» rispose Simone, lasciandosi andare contro la poltrona e tirandola indietro per stendere un po’ di più le gambe.  
«Non male la partita.»  
Giannelli sgranò gli occhi, alzando il capo.  
«Mi hai visto?»  
Il cuore gli era saltato in gola, senza sapere il motivo di quell’entusiasmo che l’aveva colto all’idea di Ivan, sugli spalti, con gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
«Solo l’ultimo set. Sono arrivato in anticipo.»  
Simone assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«Non hai corso per strada, vero?»  
Lo sentì sospirare e roteare gli occhi, mentre gli rispondeva dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla gamba.  
«Non ho corso.» sbuffò Ivan, imboccando la strada principale «Sono partito prima per arrivare prima.»  
Simone sentì il cuore rimbalzargli nel petto e si sporse per baciarlo velocemente sulla bocca.  
Lo vide sorridere, gli occhi di nuovo sulla strada.  
«Non si distrae chi guida, ragazzino.»  
   
«Mi è arrivata una certa voce all’orecchio.»  
Simone aprì appena un occhio, mormorando qualcosa di indistinto, contro il cuscino.  
«Dicono che quando ti vengo a trovare, non ti fai massaggiare dal fisioterapista, dopo la partita.»  
Il palleggiatore ridacchiò, per poi lasciarsi scappare un gemito, quando le mani di Ivan si mossero in tocchi fermi a sciogliere i nervi tesi tra le scapole.  
«Sono davvero così bravo?»  
Simone fece per voltarsi, ma quelle mani decise lo bloccarono carponi sul letto, prima di riprendere a lavorare sulla sua schiena.  
«Un presuntuoso, ecco cosa sei.»  
Ivan rise, con quel suono basso ed eccitante che gli pizzicava sulla pelle con cui quei palmi bollenti venivano a contatto.  
Lo sentì allontanarsi per un istante, per versarsi altro olio profumato sulle mani e riprendere subito da dove aveva interrotto.  
La sua mente era finalmente vuota, dopo giorni di allenamenti pesanti e tensione accumulata da quella maledetta sconfitta in gara 2.  
«Quando devi ripartire?»  
Ivan si fermò con le mani che stringevano i fianchi del più giovane e lasciò andare un sospiro.  
«Domani in mattinata.» esalò, mentre riprendeva a frizionare e premeva i pollici lungo la colonna vertebrale. «Sai com’è, dobbiamo allenarci per gara 3. Siamo contro una squadra che non ci regala nemmeno un punto.»  
Per una volta, Simone si ritrovò a sorridere di quella rivalità che li costringeva a vedersi come avversari durante la stagione. Gli scontri diretti erano quanto di più insopportabile potesse pensare, per entrambi, divisi com’erano tra il gioco di squadra e lo scambiarsi occhiate preoccupate fra le trame della rete.  
«Mi dispiace per sabato.»  
Simone ricordava fin troppo bene gli scatti di insofferenza che aveva avuto nei confronti di Ivan, dopo la sconfitta che gli aveva bruciato più di quanto fosse stato capace di ammettere ad alta voce.  
«Per avermi urlato addosso o per avermi fatto dormire sul divano di casa mia?»  
Il palleggiatore voltò la testa di lato e lo guardò di sfuggita sorridendo appena, mentre lo sentiva spostare le mani lungo i muscoli delle sue braccia e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sospirando.  
«Però poi sei venuto a letto.»  
Sentì il corpo di Ivan sovrastare il suo e posarglisi appena addosso, mentre percepiva distintamente il fiato caldo dell’altro solleticargli l’orecchio.  
«Il divano mi stava uccidendo.»  
Ivan gli lasciò baci umidi lungo la mascella e Simone si voltò in tempo per incontrare la sua bocca in un bacio languido.  
Lo sentì tirarsi di nuovo su e riprendere il massaggio all’altezza della vita. Intanto Simone, con gli occhi chiusi, era ormai talmente rilassato dall’essere a un passo dall’addormentarsi sotto quei tocchi delicati, ma decisi.  
Poi prese un respiro profondo, quando sentì i pollici dello schiacciatore passare sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer e cominciare a tirarli giù, lentamente.  
«Ivan…sono sfinito.»  
L’altro non rispose, continuando a farglieli scorrere lungo le gambe, fino a sbarazzarsene.  
Riprese il massaggio dalle caviglie, seguendo il percorso a ritroso e Simone prese a respirare più velocemente.  
«Guarda che sto per addormentarmi.»  
A quel punto sentì l’altro ridere, mentre il fruscio dei suoi vestiti che venivano gettati a terra era l’unico suono presente nella camera.  
«Vediamo se riesco a farti svegliare.» ghignò Ivan e scese con le mani direttamente sul fondoschiena del più giovane, sentendolo immediatamente irrigidirsi.  
«Ivan, lascia-ah…»  
Simone si interruppe a metà frase, le labbra socchiuse e il capo che era scattato appena indietro, quando l’indice scivoloso di Ivan si era fatto spazio dentro di lui, in un unico movimento.  
«Stavi dicendo?» scherzò Ivan, quando lo vide tirarsi su appena con un gomito, sollevare la testa e lanciare indietro il cuscino, mancando poi l’obiettivo.  
Simone ricadde pesantemente sul materasso, mentre si ritrovava a mordersi le labbra, trattenendo gemiti sempre più difficili da nascondere.  
Gli girava la testa, come ogni volta che era insieme a Ivan, e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quelle mani, quelle sue mani bellissime che sapevano sempre cosa fare.  
Che si trattasse di concentrarvi tutta la forza che aveva in una schiacciata o di racchiudervi una dolcezza che non esprimeva a parole, bensì con una carezza di conforto.  
Simone si mosse, come per staccarsi da quella presa e cercò di voltarsi.  
Ansimò forte, arrestandosi subito dopo, mentre i movimenti serrati di quella falange si facevano più secchi e veloci, e Simone si ritrovava a lamentarsi, strusciando istintivamente il bacino contro le lenzuola, nel tentativo di dare sollievo alla sua eccitazione insoddisfatta.  
Dopo poco sentì Ivan staccarsi piano da lui e tirarsi su, mentre il rumore di un cassetto che si apriva alle sue spalle gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
Ogni suono era ingigantito nella sua testa. Lo scatto del cassetto che si chiudeva, il fruscio di un involucro che finiva a terra e il peso di Ivan, di nuovo sul letto e di nuovo dentro di lui.  
Era una sensazione che lo stordiva ogni volta e ogni volta lo sorprendeva, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di come potesse provare così tanto, soltanto per un corpo -per una persona- che gli si adagiava addosso in quel modo.  
La pelle di Ivan sfregava sulla sua, bruciandolo, mentre stringeva il lenzuolo in un pugno e voltava la testa a incontrare le labbra avide del compagno.  
«Mi sei mancato» ansimò Ivan contro la sua nuca, senza smettere di spingersi contro di lui e tirandogli fuori un lamento dietro l’altro.  
Simone premette la fronte contro il letto, ansimando a bocca aperta, mentre tentava di andargli incontro in qualche modo.  
Sentì una mano artigliarlo al fianco, una spinta più dura delle altre gli fece invocare il suo nome.  
«A me manchi sempre.» soffiò fuori, in un ansito, prima di perdersi del tutto nell’oblio.  
   
Il braccio di Ivan era sotto al suo collo, mentre Simone osservava con occhi spalancati il soffitto, riprendendo fiato.  
Ivan si mosse piano accanto a lui, girandosi sul fianco.  
Simone si voltò appena a guardarlo, mentre lo sentiva passargli le dita tra i capelli scompigliati.  
Aveva quell’espressione assorta e serena che solo raramente gli vedeva addosso, quando cadeva la maschera di sfacciataggine e arroganza.  
Un attimo dopo lo osservò con aria interrogativa, mentre si tirava a sedere e scivolava fino al bordo del letto, saltando su un piede mentre si infilava mutande e pantaloni.  
«Ho voglia di pizza.» rispose Ivan, alla domanda silenziosa di Simone, «o di cinese. O di pizza e cinese.»  
Sparì verso la cucina, mentre già trafficava col telefono in mano.  
Simone si tirò su con fatica, afferrando i vestiti ai piedi del letto.  
Quando lo raggiunse, lo trovò con un’espressione colpevole sul viso, poggiato al bancone della cucina.  
«Che hai combinato?»  
Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e tirare immediatamente contro il suo petto.  
«Niente.»  
Il sorrisetto di Ivan non accennava a diminuire.  
«Com’è che non ci credo?»  
Ivan soffocò ulteriori proteste attaccandosi alle sue labbra.  
   
«Allora?»  
La voce di Ivan tradiva l’ilarità che provava in quel momento, mentre Simone osservava con sconcerto il tavolo della cucina.  
«Non lo metti su Instagram questo?»  
Simone sospirò, lo sguardo vagava dal cartone aperto da cui Ivan aveva appena attinto la seconda fetta di capricciosa, ai cinque, sei contenitori di cibo cinese che chissà cosa avevano al loro interno.  
«Io non la mangio questa roba.» replicò con una smorfia, allungandosi ad aprire il frigo.  
Intanto Ivan aveva aperto un contenitore e si era infilato in bocca due ravioli al vapore, per poi leccarsi le dita.  
«E la mia insalata?»  
Simone si voltò scocciato verso il compagno, che sollevò le sopracciglia fingendo sorpresa, mentre continuava a masticare rumorosamente.  
«Tu mangi solo cose tristi.» lo redarguì Ivan, una volta mandato giù il boccone e preso un sorso di birra.  
«Mangio cose sane.» ribatté Simone, arrendendosi all’idea di dover scegliere il male minore su quel tavolo.  
«Sane, tristi, è uguale.»  
Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, addentando un’altra fetta di pizza.  
Simone scartò un piccolo involucro e vi trovò dentro quattro biscotti della fortuna.  
Ne afferrò uno, spezzandolo in due e mangiandone una metà.  
Ivan afferrò il biglietto che vi era all’interno e ridacchiò, leggendone il contenuto.  
«Senti un po’ che dice!» fece Ivan, con un ghigno in direzione del palleggiatore «Giannelli deve farsi una carbonara, ogni tanto.»  
Simone scosse la testa, ridendo.  
«Sei irrecuperabile.»  
Ivan gli si avvicinò, con un sorriso malizioso, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Però devi ammettere che faccio dei massaggi niente male.»  
Simone gli rubò un bacio veloce.  
«Infatti, quasi quasi, dopo…»


End file.
